loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiquita
Chiquita is the pet dog of the Oteros and the love interest of Scooby-Doo. Physical appearance Chiquita is a small Chihuahua, with cream coloured fur, and a light cream snout. Her eyes are brown and she also wears a red collar. Due to being a Chihuahua, she has large ears that shoot up when she's shocked, interested or afraid of something. She has classic Spanish eyes. Personality Chiquita, unlike Scooby, was not scared of many things and willingly went after El Chupacabra when she saw it at the Plaza. Chiquita would also laugh at things like Scooby when he fell in the pool, walked into a gravestone, and the Chupacabra when it tripped over the pumpkin that Velma Dinkley threw. She flirted with Scooby many times and seemed, unlike many of his love interests, to have feelings for him back. History Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico As she was dancing and playing at the Plaza, she saw the shadow of El Chupacabra, and followed it. Before the beast grabbed her, she was picked up by Jorgito, who was in turn saved by Alejo, and they ran away from the Plaza, alerting everyone about El Chupacabra. Chiquita first met Scooby at Alejos's swimming pool when the gang enter his hotel, and introduced by Jorgito.Scooby instantly fell in love with her and jumped into the pool, but hit the surface too hard, hurting himself and causing Chiquita to laugh.He then popped up underneath her and started swimming around with her laying on his head. She later rubbed noses with Scooby affectionately before he left in the Mystery Machine and woke him up by fanning him when he fainted because of the size of El Chupacabra's footprint. She rubbed noses again with Scooby before he left with the gang. She was at the day of the dead ceremony, and Scooby tried to ignore her, but he walked into a grave stone, prompting her to giggle. Chiquita helped Scooby find Mr. Smiley, in his skeleton suit, by listening to the tracker device with her large ears. She eventually held on to Scooby's back when they were running from El Chupacabra, and sat in the wheelbarrow with him and Shaggy Rogers, until El Chupacabra was knocked off. She looked at Scooby affectionately to hear that the Museum Guide was in love with Mr. Smiley and were worried about Luis and Charlene. With the mystery solved the celebration continued and she shook maracas while on top of Scooby's head as everyone else danced. Trivia *In the audio commentary, Fred Jones described her as "a cute little dog" who "brings out the Great Dane in Scooby." Shaggy said that Chiquita was Scooby's favorite part about going to Mexico and that he still misses her very much after they left. *She is one of the few of Scooby's love interests to actually feel for him back; others include Amber from Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders and Nova from SDMI, although that's from a separate continuity. *Chiquita is also one of the few Chihuahuas in Scooby-Doo. *She appears to enjoy dancing, and playing the maracas. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Canine Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Driving Force Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Scooby Doo Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Hanna-Barbera Love interests Category:Movie Love Interest